


Lazy Sunday Morning

by Timcanpy_Sees_All



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Totally just "roommates", Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All
Summary: There seems to be a pattern to their Sunday morning activities...
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lazy Sunday Morning

Lenalee lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing… nothing… nothing… She clicked the television off. “Hey, Allen,” she called over to the kitchen, where the white-haired young man in question was cleaning up from breakfast, “want to do something?”

Her “totally gay roommate” as far as her brother was concerned set the clean pan on the drying rack. “Like what? See a movie?”

_Oh, so sweet and innocent._ “I meant have sex.”

His face instantly turned bright red. “Like right now?”

She smiled languidly at him as she leaned over the back of the couch. “Only if you want to.” She watched his eyes dart from her face, to the sweater dress she’d taken to sleeping in now that the nights were colder, and back.

“Your room or mine?”

“Either or. Couch is fine too, if you want me to ride you.”

“L-let’s go to my room.” It was a firmer mattress, better for getting frisky. And he’d just picked up the odds and ends lying on the floor the day before, so it was spotless. He dried off his hands and headed down the hall.

“Grab a ribbed one if you’ve got it,” she called after him, laughing as his pace picked up. She stopped in her own room to get a few things in case they wanted or needed them, then knocked at Allen’s open door. “Ready?”

Allen held up the condom she’d asked for. “Last one. Should I buy more?”

Lenalee chuckled and brushed her lips against his in a teasing kiss. “We have others, don’t we?”

“You seem to really like the ribbed ones.”

She took it, tore open the package, and set it aside for when they were ready for it. “Next time we need to restock.”

“So next week.”

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. “You want to fuck or not?”

In answer, Allen pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. Already, his pants were tenting from the suggestion alone. Lenalee smirked as she stepped closer and cupped his bulge while she captured his lips again. He groaned into her, hands finding the bottom of her dress and tugging it up so he could squeeze her ass.

Her hand fiddled with the button of his pants, and once undone, moved on to the zipper. In a movement that had become practiced over the last few months, she slipped her fingers into his pants and found his cock. He rocked his hips into her touch even as she pulled him free of his clothes.

She pushed him down on the bed, then knelt between his knees. Lenalee glanced up at him, licked her lips, waiting for the word.

Allen flushed. He hadn’t expected her to give him a blow job too when she suggested a ribbed condom. “Don’t go too crazy.”

Lenalee grinned. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she purred, breath hot against his dick. She wrapped a hand around his base and sucked lightly on the tip, earning an appreciative groan from her boyfriend. Emboldened, she bobbed her head, taking more of him in.

“Nngh, Lenalee, don’t,” he panted, though his hands still tangled in her hair.

She released his dick with a popping sound and grinned up at him. “I brought other stuff in case you need to recharge.” She gestured to where she had left her toys on the nightstand next to the condom.

He hummed thoughtfully. “I think I’d rather return the favor and eat you out.”

Giggling, Lenalee darted her tongue out and licked his tip. “You blushed earlier when I suggested sex, but you’re saying that so casually. What have I done to you, Allen?”

Allen was about to answer, but she’d taken his cock back into her mouth and it came out more as a garbled moan.

She ran her tongue along the base as she bobbed her head. Lenalee liked the way he squirmed when she did things like this, but she had to be careful not to get too into it. Sometimes, if he got too overwhelmed, he might pull her into a thrust, and she wasn’t so talented that she could deep throat him comfortably.

She bobbed and sucked and licked. Allen was beginning to unravel. “Nngh, Lenalee, I’m gonna…” His grip in her hair tightened, but he was careful not make her take more than she already was.

Lenalee gave one final suck, and he climaxed. His cum tasted salty and bitter in her mouth, and though she enjoyed giving blow jobs, she didn’t like this part. She spat into a tissue he offered, then took a swig from the water bottle he kept in his room.

“Sorry,” he panted. “You’re too good at that.”

“You’re just a lightweight,” she teased.

“They make flavored condoms if you don’t like—”

She pulled a face. “Chernobyl cherry? No thank you. I think I’d rather swallow.” Lenalee pulled herself up on his knees and pressed her lips to his. “So about returning the favor…”

Allen pulled her down with him on the mattress, rolling as they fell so that they faced each other on their sides. He kissed her again, tongue finding hers, and his hand trailed lower to her hip. When their lips parted, he moved himself between her legs.

His tongue darted out, teasing her clit. His breath was hot against her as he shifted focus. Allen slipped his tongue inside her folds, tasting her. He slurped and sucked at her clit, making Lenalee writhe. He shifted her legs to his shoulders to get a better angle.

It was Lenalee’s turn to gasp and moan and tangle her hands in his hair. She bucked her hips and let out a cry of pleasure when he licked from entrance to clit. His tongue slipped inside again and again, thrusting and wiggling delightfully. “God… Allen… where’d you _learn_ that?”

He pulled back, a mischievous glint in his silver eyes. “I might have peeked at your porn stash.”

“You didn’t!”

“Does your brother know you’re into—”

She lunged forward and silenced him with her mouth. Lenalee could taste herself on his tongue, and that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Don’t make me abandon you for my toys.”

A sweet smile. “I’ll be good.” He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the condom.

“I think that depends on your definition of _good_ ,” Lenalee replied, shifting on his mattress a bit so her head was on his pillow. “A _good_ gay roommate wouldn’t be doing this, after all.”

He laughed. “I still can’t believe your brother fell for that.”

“He saw your ‘boyfriend.’”

“I owe Lavi big time for that.”

Lenalee watched Allen put on the condom. “It was kind of hot how he kissed you.”

Allen’s lips found hers once more. She reciprocated eagerly, their tongues meeting as her arms wrapped around him. His cock slid against her entrance as he rocked, not entering, but rubbing against her. She groaned into his mouth, shifting beneath him for more pressure and thoroughly enjoying the condom’s ribs.

The kiss broke, and Lenalee whined, “Stop teasing.” She rolled her hips, feeling the wetness she’d left on his member. “I want you inside me.”

He hummed into the crook of her neck, nibbling a little on the flesh he found there before obliging. The blunt tip pressed against her, slipped in easily, eliciting a small moan from Lenalee as she lifted her hips to feel more of him sooner.

Fully inside, Allen let out a groan of his own and bent to kiss her. He began to rock, slow small movements at first to acclimate them both to that wonderful feeling of filling and being filled, and then increasing the length and speed of his strokes. The nubs messaged her inner walls, causing Lenalee to cling more tightly to Allen and spread her legs farther to give him better access.

“Damn,” Allen murmured into the mere inches between them. His pace was picking up, and Lenalee threw her head back, gasping and groaning. She hooked a leg around his back, changing the angle and sending a new sensation through her as his body rubbed her clit with each thrust.

Lenalee clung to him as he fucked her. The pressure was building with each movement. His hand kneaded her breast. His other hand trailed lower between them, down her stomach to her clit. Her moans grew in volume and intensity as her toes curled.

“I’m close,” he rasped, his strokes becoming uneven and rough. She was, too, though, she couldn’t get the words out.

His second orgasm hit even harder than the first, and he jerked forward into her. The movement, as well as the panting against her shoulder and rocking, sent Lenalee spiraling down after him.

He pulled out and tossed the spent condom into the garbage. Lenalee snuggled closer to him with a contented sigh when he flopped onto his side next to her. “Sunday mornings are the best.” She nuzzled against his chest.

Allen considered this for a minute, then laughed. “We do seem to have a lot of sex on Sundays.”

“You never noticed?”

“I never paid much attention. I’m usually a bit more preoccupied with how my girlfriend throws herself at me when nothing’s on TV.”

She shifted in his arms and pressed her mouth to his neck. She nipped the skin there, leaving a small hickey. “Can you blame me?”

He hugged her closer. “Never.”


End file.
